


Loaf at First Sight: An Akuroku Love Story

by Sailordrop44



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21613003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailordrop44/pseuds/Sailordrop44
Summary: A new school means a fresh start. When Roxas takes exploration into his own hands, and stumbles upon an antique bakery, just what, or who, will he find inside?
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 6





	Loaf at First Sight: An Akuroku Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea buzzing around my head for a few weeks, but it's time to put it into words! It might be 2019, but that doesn't mean we can't love Akuroku like it's 2008! Enjoy!

Silence was always a comfort for Roxas. But on this late, hazy Monday morning, the courtyard was the last place he expected to hear it from. He’d only just had his transfer approved to become a professor at Twilight Town University a month ago. Already the cheerful buzz of students on their way to their classes had become a soothing comfort to him.

Seeing as his first class wouldn’t be for another hour or so, Roxas felt that exploring every inch of his new place of employment was long overdue. He’d only been teaching for a month, but so much had been stacked on his plate that he was surprised he hadn't toppled over yet. He reached into his jean pocket, felt a dusting of cracker crumbs lining the soft fabric, and pulled out a crumpled, worn map of the college. Carefully, he pulled open the paper from the edges as gently as possible so as not to cause any more damage to the delicate sheet. Inside were the chicken-scratch notes from last month’s Roxas in preparation for his first day. The location of his homerooms, the dean's office, and, of course, the gaming room. Only the essentials, of course. 

With plenty of time on his hands, he took off his new adventure towards Royal Street to see what awaited him.   
\----

This...was not what he expected. After 20 minutes of wandering down winding streets, he finally arrived at what appeared to be some kind of antique bakery. It looked like something out a game that he borrowed from his twin brother, Sora, a few months ago. A sweet smell, like apples and cinnamon, wafted from under the door. 

He placed one foot on the steps, eager to find out what smelled so good. But like most days for the newly minted professor, it seemed like Lady Luck had pulled a royal flush and collected his winnings. Again. The next thing he knew, he was falling headfirst with a loud “SMACK!” against the porch. Face, meet pavement. Holding back tears, he rubbed raw, bloody skin from his cheek. 

A bell rang out as the door in front of him swung open, nearly smacking him in the head, and the sound of heavy steps on the wood shook Roxas out of his thoughts. 

“Hey! Are you doing alright down there?” A deep, husky voice called out.   
“Um, I’m fine, thanks.” Roxas said, his words tumbling out of his lips.   
“Are you sure? You don’t have to feel ashamed, y’know? I’m pretty clumsy myself. Here, let me give you a hand.” The man said, reaching out his arm. 

Resting his palms on the wood for support, he pulled his torso off the ground to try and get a look at the man who came to his rescue. 

Lifting up his head to get a look at his so-called savior, he stared up into soft, emerald eyes and high cheekbones. Tendrils of flaming red hair spilled out of the mans headband and over his pale forehead. A warm tingle ran through his fingers when he clasped the other mans hands. Roxas hoped he couldn’t feel just how nervous he was through his palms. 

“Hellooooo? Are you doing alright, friend?” The man chuckled. The gleam of his smile cut through the thick Autumn fog that surrounded them and pierced straight though Roxas’s heart. A warm flush spread from his toes to the tips of his ears. 

“U-um well, I, um-“ Roxas tried to reply, but he tripped over each syllable. Maybe his worse were just as clumsy as he was.

The man interrupted his “major L” as his students would say, with his own words. “C’mon, let’s head inside. I’ve got a first aid kit that’ll fix you right up.” He had an excited, hopeful look in his eyes, like a puppy on Christmas morning, and held the door open as the two made their way inside.


End file.
